


To bring back Happy Endings

by FreeWriter5869



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Past Rumbelle, Same-Sex Marriage, magic babies, magic pregnancy, mentions of CS and OQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeWriter5869/pseuds/FreeWriter5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has become the Dark One. Snow, Regina, David, Henry, Belle, Ruby, and Mulan all help to find a way to make Emma not be the Dark One. This will be a complete fiction that will fix Season Five. So season five and all other seasons never happened. Hook stays dead. Rumple dies. Robin dies. This story will contain Canon Divergence, Character Death, fluff, smut, feels, magic babies, magic pregnancy, femslash, and marriage between two women. It will also mention the magic of True Love and the importance of Happy Endings to the characters. If you have anything against these thing then DO NOT READ this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To bring back Happy Endings

** Chapter 1- Start of a new adventure **

 

 It was done. Hook was dead. Emma had sacrificed herself to the power of the Dark One in order to save Regina. It was time to figure out how to destroy the power of the Dark One before Emma becomes completely dark. Regina thought it is ironic that she was saving the Savior and not the Savior doing the saving.

 Usually, it was The Savior herself who saved the day and not the former Evil Queen. Well now it seemed that she was saving the day. This is all because Emma decided to do the most idiotic and heroic thing by thrusting the Dark One’s dagger into the power of the Dark One as it was swirling around Regina. “Does anyone know how we destroy the power of the Dark One without killing Emma?” Regina asked.

 “No, as far as I know the power of the Dark One can’t be destroyed. We don’t know how it was even created in the first place. All I know is that Rumple became the Dark One when killed the person who wielded the dagger before him. That guy got his power when he killed the dagger’s previous owner. That is how it has been for who knows how long. The dagger and its power have always been passed on to the next person, that person being the one who kills The Dark One.” Belle said.

 “Since, all previous owners of the dagger are dead; we have no way to trace the ownership of the dagger back to the original owner. Although, we could ask the author maybe he knows someone who knew the original owner of the Dark One’s Dagger. That person would know how to stop the Dagger from being created in the first place. If we stop the Dagger from being created in the first place thus we would stop the power of the Dark One from ever being created." Belle had finished her contribution to the conversation.

 “Belle you’re a genius. We have the author. He is with Rumple. We can make Rumple give the author to us. Then we can try to persuade the author to tell us what he knows.” Snow said. They then went to Rumple. Belle used her skills of persuading Mr. Gold to help them.

 “Fine I’ll give you the author dearie. Although, he maybe a little harder to persuade. He is a lot like me. He is manipulative and conniving. He was the one who changed the story to fit is own purposes.” Mr. Gold had thus warned them.

The author said “I don’t know who created the dagger, but I do know someone who does. You need the Apprentice. He knows who created dagger. I have a belonging of his, a wizard’s hat.”

 “To bad this is just a simple hat. We can’t use magic to make the hat transport us to where The Apprentice is located. It looks like we hit a dead end.” Regina said. “Maybe not, hats are worn on the head which has hair. Hair has scent. What we would need is something that could track the scent of the hair that may be on this hat.” Belle said.

 “Of course why did I not think about it before? We need a scent tracker. The only being that can track any scent is a werewolf. It is a good thing too, because in two days the full moon will be out and that is when a werewolf’s power is the strongest.” Regina said.

 “You are speaking of Ruby. She’ll help. She is the only werewolf that we personally know. We just need to take to the diner and ask Ruby if could track the scent off a hat for Emma, Snow and David. She will likely do it for them since they helped her control her wolf powers.” Belle said.

 So Henry, Snow, David, Belle and Regina all went to Granny’s Diner. “Ruby we need help. Short story is this: Emma sacrificed herself to the Dark One’s power. She did this so that Regina could be happy. Now Emma is in danger of becoming completely dark. The only way to prevent this from happening is to find the Apprentice.”

“He knows the person who created the Dark One’s Dagger. We stop the dagger from being created that will stop Emma from being the Dark One. All we need is for you to sniff out the scent and lead us to the Apprentice.” Snow said.

 “All right I’ll do it for you.” It was then that they were led to different part of the Enchanted Forest which was unaffected by the curse that Regina enacted. They went to the cottage of the Apprentice.“So you want to prevent the dagger from being created. This is something that will take quite a lot of task you see it was not created by an evil magician bent on power. It was created because of love. You need to go to Camelot. Merlin is the one who created the dagger. He was the one to teach me magic.” The Apprentice said.

 “Wait you mean Merlin as in the Merlin. He actually exists! I thought stories of him were just legends.” Belle said. “Well in the land outside of Storybrooke we are fairytales. They made movies about us. Disney is one of the companies that have made movies about us, although I really don’t like the Disney version of me. The reason that version of me had for killing Snow was vanity and jealousy. Not very good reasoning if you ask me. Way too petty.” Regina stated.

 “There is only person who knows their way through Camelot. Mulan is her name.” said the wizard. “Great so know we have to go back to Storybrooke.” They then went to Storybrooke to find the Merry Men, the band which Mulan belongs to.

“Mulan we need your help. Story is this: Emma has become the Dark One by sacrificing herself to the power of the Dark One. We needed a way to stop the dagger from being created. That led us to Mr. Gold who led to the author. The author gave us the hat of the Wizard. Ruby used her werewolf powers to track the Wizard. Now it seems we have to go to Camelot to find Merlin, go back in time and stop Merlin from creating the dagger.” said Snow.

 “Ok. I will help. It is the right thing to do, besides Emma and Regina helped us stop the wraith that was pretending to be Phillip. I owe Emma a favor.” “Wait if you guys are going to Camelot then I’m coming with you.” Robin said. It was then that their journey truly began as they would now head to Camelot.

 ~End of Chapter One~

**Author's Note:**

> Please no flames. This is meant for the enjoyment of the readers and my enjoyment in writing. I am also trying different things in my writing to test out my skills and talents as a writer. Please no requests to join RPF groups. This is not meant as a role-playing fiction. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I own the worlds depicted in this story, they belong to the writers and creators of OUAT. I only own the story. Thank you for reading. Enjoy. Feel free to leave comments on how you enjoy the story, or advice to improve my writing. I greatly appreciate it. Thank You


End file.
